Rose Garden
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara wakes in a rose garden. At first he thinks it it a dream, and then he thinks he is dead. If he is dead this is no heaven, it will in fact turn out to be a living hell. KuwaxYusu


I own nothing...yadda yadda yadda...turn bak now if you don't like Yaoi.

1234

When Kuwabara awoke he found he was in a place he hadn't been expecting. He was not in his bed, or over at Yusuke's house, who time to time, the two would be talking and joking so long Kuwabara would fall asleep and wake the next day in Yusuke's bed while Yusuke slept on the couch. No, Kuwabara was not in any familiar surroundings, but the surroundings he was in did not scare him. He had been sleeping on this long marble couch, couch being the only word he could describe it. Silk pillows rested under him, and silk sheets, and a comforter had been draped around him. And when Kuwabara sat up he realized he was on a porch of some sort and beyond the porch was a rose garden.

Rising to his feet Kuwabara looked down at himself to find he was wearing no shoes, creamy white pants, and a creamy white shirt. The shirt had holes at the shoulders and several other slits at the arms. The neck of the shirt rested under Kuwabara's chin, resembling a turtle neck, accept it was much too thin to be any sort of turtle neck mean to keep him warm. Kuwabara touched his hair finding his hair had been brushed clean of any gel and his curls twisted gently around his face, and hung about his ears.

"Where the hell am I?" Kuwabara muttered to himself taking a step off of the padio. Looking around at the rose garden he found roses of ever color. White, pink, red, yellow, orangery colored ones, blue ones, and so on and so forth. But the ones that interested Kuwabara the most was the black roses just a few feet in front of him that grew around a very elegant water fountain. Kuwabara approached the water fountain touching the roses wondering if they were real. The roses were real, same soft tecture, and same heavenly smell. "Am I dreaming?" Kuwabara asked himself sitting on the water fountain's Edge. Kuwabara looked over into the water seeing his face in it's reflection, and gasped in horror.

Kuwabara's face had been covered in make up.

It was tasteful at least, and Kuwabara was relieved he did not look like a drag Queen, but the problem still remained. He, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, the strongest human in the whole world,(according to Genkai and Koenma) A man that would never back down, was wearing make up. Dipping his hands furiously in the water he scrubbed his face, and tried to rub all the make up off. After several moments he's gotten a good portion of it off, though a smudge of mascara refused to be scrubbed away from the corner of his eye. Kuwabara sighed, it would have to do.

"Well at least I know I'm not dead and heaven...that's my only other option." Kuwabara mumbled drying his face on his sleeve. If this was not a dream, Kuwabara's second guess would have been heaven. Kuwabara struggled to remember how he got here, but to no avail. He thought hard, and he dimly remembered poking a fire. Kuwabara nodded, filling a little relieved that he had a clue to something. As he sat there peacefully listening to the water fountain, and taking in the scent of the roses he continued to think hard on his problem. Finally Kuwbara's memories, began to piece together.

Kuwabara and his three comrades in battle, and friends in the calm of life, were outside. They had been hunting someone though Kuwabara couldn't recall who. It was very late and Kuwabara was taking first shift for guard duty. Hiei normally would take first shift, but he had exhausted himself that day, as well as injured himself. So Kuwabara informed his friends that he would take Hiei's shift, and then a second shift to make up Hiei's. Normally the others would protest, but this had been a long day. And every time they encountered this person he would aim for Hiei, Yusuke, or Kurama. Kuwabara barely had a scratch on him. When Kuwabara asked Kurama why this might be, just as Yusuke began to make a fire, Kurama had answered with that maybe the demon did not fight humans because he thought they were beneath him.

Kuwabara had complained a good deal about that, but very quietly as he did not want to annoy his tired friends. Yusuke however could see the sour expression on his face and threw an arm around Kuwabara's shoulders whispering soft, friendly words to Kuwabara. Kuwabara tried to remember what those words were, but he could not recall them, but he did notice his cheeks suddenly felt hotter. Kuwabara shook his head and continued on thinking about this sudden memory. After Yusuke had said something to Kuwabara, he rose his finger tips brushing the side of Kuwabara's face and walked a few steps away before curling up in sleep. Kuwabara watched as his friends drifted off, and after a while began to poke the fire with a stick. Some time passed, and Kuwabara had sat through Hiei's shift and his own...he paused for a moment and rather quickly decided he would also take Yusuke's and Kurama's night watch shifts. They needed sleep more then he did.

Just as he came to that decision a hand made it's way in Kuwabara's hair, while another curled around his mouth. Kuwabara gabbed at the hand around his mouth, and kicked out as he struggled in the grasp of these hands. He kicked the fire, the sizzling noise waking up Yusuke. Kuwabara's wide, frightened eyes met with Yusuke's and the dark haired youth rose angrilly to his feet. Yusuke woke Kurama up with a shout as he rushed forward for Kuwabara and then...

"What happened after that?" Kuwabara asked himself. But after a few seconds in puzzlement he sat quickly up. He had been with his friends! But where were they now! Where? Kuwabara was about to take off through the rose garden when he saw a tall man staring at him. No, not a man, a demon. The demon stood under some red roses, eyes cold and dark, his hair long and blue. His skin was pale, and seemed to be a slight tint of purple. The demon's ears were long like an elves, and fangs poked out over the demons lips. He was dresses as if he was attending a wedding, his tux completely black. This demon would have been very handsome, yes very handsome, if it wasn't for the ugliness twisted in his eyes. "Kuwabara...so glad to see you're awake," The demon whispered his voice deep and rough. He snapped his fingers, and several other demons appeared holding Kuwabara's friends who all had been gagged, blindfolded and severly beaten.

"URAMESHI! KURAMA! HIEI!" Kuwabara called shocked at the battered trio. At the sound of Kuwabara's voice, all three men sprung to life, struggling against the demons that held them, muffled sounds coming from the gags. The demon smiles as Kuwabara ran up to Yusuke ripping his blindfold off, and removing the gag. Yusuke blinked at the light letting his eyes adjust and then looked at his friend relieved. "I was...you had us scared...we thought...since you weren't in the dungeon with us that..." Yusuke could finish, but he smiled brightly staring up at Kuwabara. Kuwabara hated breaking that gaze, but Kurama and Hiei were still unable to see and speak. Kuwabara removed their blindfolds, and gags, honestly surprised the demons holding his friends didn't stop them.

"Kuwabara...thank goodness you're okay!" Kurama sighed smiling, his bottom lip split. Hiei didn't say anything to Kuwabara, but the stare Hiei gave him let Kuwabara know that Hiei was also thankful to see him. Kuwabara returned to Yusuke's side, and whispered, "I'll get us out of this don't worry." That said, Kuwabara rubbed some dried blood off Kuwabara's cheek very fondly, this gentle interaction cut short when the demon grabbed Kuwabara roughly by his curls and threw him to the ground.

"Kuwabara!"

"You bastaXd!"

"No!"

Three voices rang out at the same time, and Kuwabara lay painfully on his back, eyes closed. He was grabbed roughly by the front of his shirt, and Kuwabara used that moment to thrust his sword into the belly of the long haired demon. The demon smiled, waiting for Kuwabara to realize that nothing had happened. Kuwabara rather quickly did, and stared at the demon in shock. "Kuwabara you will find that you can not stop me...not you. Maybe your friends over there could if they weren't so beaten and battered, but not you."

Angered by the demons words Kuwabara growled and began to slam his fists in the demon's face, Yusuke rooting for Kuwabara all the way. But...nothing happened what so ever. Kuwabara stopped after several minutes his brow damp. "You..." Kuwabara whispered unable to form words, and even if he could he wouldn't know what to say. The demon smiled, and spit out some blood. "It seems you made me bite the inside of my cheek, Bravo Kuuwabara, bravo!" Kuwabara stayed quiet jaw set, fists clenched, and eyes sharp and flashing with anger. The demon began circling Kuwabara and casually began to talk, "My name is Stroden...and I have been watching all of you for a very long time now. I always study my enemies before i engage in battle, but you Kuwabara. You caught my attention."

Kuwabara's eyes filled with puzzlement, and he glanced over at his friends. Kurama's and Hiei's eyes were both wide, and it seemed to Kuwabara they had figured something out before he had. Yusuke looked just as puzzled as Kuwabara felt, making Kuwabara feel a little better at not being able to fully understand what the demon was going on about. The demon went on, still circling Kuwabara, "You are human, but you are...very strong. Stronger then a good portion of demons I might add. You are brave and very honorable. There is not a human in the world that is at all like you, not in any way." Stroden smiled stopping in front of Kuwabara, "Do you wish for me to free your friends?" Stroden asked catching Kuwabara off guard.

Kuwabara nodded slightly, worried about what Stroden was planning. "If you agree to stay here with me I will let your friends live, and go." Kuwabara glanced over at his friends, all of them wearing the same dark expression, and struggling against the demons that held them. These demons were so quiet and still, Kuwabara wondered if they might be robots instead. Kuwabara looked back at Stroden,"What...what will I be doing if I agree to stay here with you?"

At Kuwabara's question a grin split Stroden's face. At the grin Kuwabara felt his fear push down his courage, and Kuwabara was aware that he was trembling the slightest bit. Stroden approached Kuwabara leering down at the man. He stroked Kuwabara's cheek gently, his hands icy against Kuwabara's warm skin. "You will stay here with me. Wear what I tell you to. Eat what I tell you to. Fight what i tell you to, and every night I will bed you." At that statement, such an uproar filled the air, the loudest, and angriest cries from three people anyone had ever heard.

"NO! YOU BAKA, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"KAZUMA-KUN SAY NO! RUN AWAY RIGHT NOW! RUN!"

"STRODEN IF YOU TOUCH KUWABARA, I PROMISE YOU I WILL RIP OUT YOUR PROSTATE!"

At Yusuke's promise of ripping out Stroden's prostate, Kuwabara couldn't help but smile at his friend despite the fear, and numbing cold that was surrounding Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama glanced at Yusuke who was still seething, and they too smiled just the slightest. Yusuke however was not amused by his statement, and had been completely serious. Stroden was also not amused, and his cheeks faintly turned red from anger. Stroden nodded at the two demons behind Yusuke, and with a nod the two demons held knives to Yusuke's throat.

"NO!" Kuwabara cried staring from Yusuke to stroden. "I'll stay! I'll stay! I'll do what ever you want! Please don't kill him, please don't kill Yusuke!" Yusuke stared at his best friend, feeling his heart breaking at Kuwabara's plea. Kurama and Hiei stared remorsefully at Kuwabara who had tears in his eyes, and shaking hands that had grabbed on to Stroden's shirt. Stroden looked back at Kuwabara and smiled, "Alright then, seal your promise to stay with a kiss."

Kuwabara jumped taking a step back. Yusuke closed his eyes, and half growling, but mostly shouting, let out a sharp angry cry. This scream had no words, but it was filled with such anger, and malice that even Yusuke's friends felt fear clutch at them. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke his eyes threatening to spill over any moment. Yusuke stared back at Kuwabara, his eyes begging Kuwabara not to. Kuwabara turned slowly away from Yusuke, and very quickly kissed Stroden on the lips, before jumping back. Stroden shook his head, "Not that kind of kiss Kuwabara..." Kuwabara stared at him humiliation setting in. He looked at his friends, all three of them staring on, Hiei shaking his head, Kuwabara biting his lip so hard it bled, and Yusuke staring at Kuwabara his eyes filled with heart break.

"I...I will never love you..." Kuwabara suddenly croaked looking back at Stroden. Stroden laughed, "Who said anything about love? I want to bed you because there is something intriguing about this body of yours, love has nothing to do with it." Kuwabara was shaking harder, and he looked back at Yusuke. "Don't do it..." Yusuke whispered, and with a blink Of Kuwabara's eyes, the tears washed his face. Kuwabara approached Stroden, placing his hands on his chest. Stroden wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's waist, pulling him roughly against him. Kuwabara stiffened turning away briefly and closed his eyes, tears racing down his cheeks. Kuwabara turned his face towards Stroden, he pressed his lips firmly against Kuwabara's shaking ones. Kurama and Hiei slumped in the demon's grasp knowing this, this moment right here, was the saddest, most horrible thing that the group had ever seen, and would ever witness in their entire lifetimes.

Yusuke had frozen, eyes wide and disbelieving. He watched as Stroden kissed Kuwabara, and Kuwabara's face scrunch up miserably. Things got worse from there as Stroden pulled away kissing Kuwabara's bare shoulders. Kuwabara struggled briefly, but gave up the fight when Stroden mumbled something to him. Stroden forced Kuwabara up against a tree and began to kiss all over Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara hadn't opened his eyes once, he was too ashamed, knowing his friends were seeing every bit of what was happening.

"GET YOU GOD DAMXED HANDS OFF HIM!"

Stroden suddenly turned to Yusuke who now stood freed from the demons, their heads in his hands. Yusuke's hair had grown longer, and the markings had appeared on his body. He had reached his full demon stage. His fangs were bared, and without even looking at the demons that held his friends, he killed them too. Yusuke's power rippled off him in waves as he walked towards Stroden. Kuwabara had opened his eyes at Yusuke shout, and stared at his best friend, eyes dim and cheeks wet. Stroden had no time to react when Yusuke delivered a fierce punch to his face. Stroden was sent flying crashing somewhere just behind the fountain. Yusuke did not head for the fountain but dropped to Kuwabara's side, placing his hand behind Kuwabara's neck and gently pulling the man towards him. Kuwabara's face turned a bright red, and he burt into soft sobs apologizing over and over as he let Yusuke hold him. "It's alright Kuwa...it's alright..." Yusuke whispered gently, rocking kuwabara lovingly.

Hiei and Kurama dashed off, Hiei calling over his shoulder, "We'll save some of him for you!" Yusuke did not acknowledge he heard him, but went on rocking Kuwabara, pulling him closer. "Shh...don't cry you baby...come on Kuwabara...don't do this to yourself. You did nothing wrong." Kuwabara grew quiet at Yusuke's words and swallowed hard whispering, "I would have done anything to keep you ali-" Yusuke shushed Kuwabara, his clawed demon hands gently caressing Kuwabara's body. These claws could do so much damage, but here they were gently and lovingly petting Kuwabara's skin, not even leaving the faintest of a scratch, only causing goose bumps on Kuwabara's skin. "Kuwabara...no one will ever kiss you like that again...no one." Yusuke whispered rubbing a thumb over Kuwabara's lips. Kuwabara stared up at Yusuke, and held his breath as Yusuke leaned in whispering, "No one but me." Kuwabara's eyes widened at the lips on his, and felt his body melt from the heat of Yusuke's lips. Kuwabara sunk into Yusuke's arms not trembling in the slightest bit when Yusuke's tongue entered Kuwabara's mouth.

The kiss was long, and Kuwabara gasped for much needed air when Yusuke pulled away. Yusuke smiled, breathing heavily as well, and kissed Kuwabara gently on the head. "Kuwabara...will you stay with me? You can wear what you want...eat what you want, and fight who ever you want. But at night will you just let me hold you?" Kuwabara and Yusuke smiled as Yusuke mimicked Stroden's terms for Kuwabara. Kuwabara nodded and kissed Yusuke gently on the cheek whispering, "You can even bed me time to time if you want." Yusuke was startled by that comment, but smiled through the blush. "Just stay here okay? I'll be right back...I promised to do something to Stroden and I plan on keeping that promise." As Yusuke disappeared, Kurama and Hiei came back. They dropped down next to Kuwabara, half yelling, half scolding, and half gently consoling him, and thanking him for what he did. Kuwabara nodded at them when they heard a sharp scream from Stroden.

"He didn't..." Kurama whispered hand to his throat.

"I hope he did..." Hiei snickered.

Kuwabara waited, and when he saw Yusuke walk back towards them, blood all over his arm, he burst out into laughter saying, "He did!"

end

yes...Yusuke did rip Stroden's prostate out. 


End file.
